Always
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: Her earliest memories are of the day he saved her from a youkai. They have been together ever since and she has fallen in love with him. Life seems great until she starts getting attacked for some unknown reason. She is about to learn that a forgotten....
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Shikon Academy

**Always**

**Hey everyone. This is my newest story and I hope you enjoy it because it is one of my favourites and it took a lot of time to write. So please read and review^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do on some of the characters, so if you wish to use them in your story please ask me.**

**Summary: Her earliest memories are of the day he saved her from a youkai. They have been together ever since and she has fallen in love with him. Life seems great until she starts getting attacked for some unknown reason. She is about to learn that a forgotten past can come back to haunt her. Who is she really? Why are youkai keep attacking her? What is the truth behind her forgotten memories? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Read and find out.  
**

"Speaking"

_Dreams or flash backs_

_'Thoughts'_

**Kagome narrating**

**_'Mysterious/unknown voice' that only Kagome can hear'_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to Shikon Academy**

_I opened my eyes to see a dark, cloudy sky over my head. When I sat up I saw a bunch of stuff I didn't recognize._ 'Where am I? Why is it so cold?' _I continued to look around, still unsure of my surroundings. I stood on shaky legs and began to walk around. The further I went the more afraid I became. I started to hum a song, but I didn't recognize it either._

_**'Run away! You shouldn't be here!'**_ _I looked around started but saw no one. I continued to walk._

'Why is it cold? What is the white stuff? Where am I? Why shouldn't I be here?'

_**'It's dangerous......'**_

'Dang....er.....ous?' _I was really confused but scared. I didn't understand what was going on. I came to an open field._

_**'Run away! Before they eat you!!'**_

'Eat me? What is going to eat me?' _Just then a strange snake looking creature appeared in front of me. I stared at it in wonder but something wasn't right._

_"Hello little girl. Are you lost?" the thing asked._

_**'Youkai. It is going to eat you. Never trust a youkai.'**_

'You...kai?'

_"If that is the case....then let me eat you!" the creature shouted. My eyes widened and I was frozen to the spot. Though it wasn't because of the cold it was because of fear. I closed my eyes to wait for my death when something splatted on my face._

_"You are a disgrace to your kind, youkai." said a male voice. I opened my eyes to see a young man standing in front of me, with red stained all over his hand, arm, and face. I looked down to see the creature dead, then reached to touch whatever was on my face. When I pulled my hand back there was the same red stuff on my hand. "Don't touch that...." the young man said. I looked up at him. Just then the young man turned to face my and that's when I saw them. I saw white furry dogs ears upon his head and the most beautiful gold eyes in the world. He held his hand out to me. After a few moments I took it, and since the first moment I awoke I felt scared until now. Now I felt......safe. He helped me up and embraced me. This was the first bit of warmth I had gotten since I awoke. I began to fall asleep in his arms. I felt him pick me up and begin to walk before I fell asleep. I knew this young man wasn't human but I didn't care. I felt safe with him.  
_

_**'You must never trust a youkai. If you do, you'll........die.'**_

_**

* * *

**_I sat up to find myself in my bedroom, with my alarm clock blaring. I sighed and turned off the alarm. After stretching I got out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. Which was a red mini skirt, with a white button up top, a blue scarf to tie around the collar, knee high white socks, and a red coat with the school symbol on it. I brushed through my knotted hair, then pulled it back into it's usual braid. I then made my bed, grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

**Hi, my name is Hitomi, Kagome. I am sixteen years old and the second youngest of four. I have long, raven black hair, charcoal brown eyes and a bit of a brainy-ac. I live at Shikon Academy. Which is a very expensive boarding school. I am a third year high school student.**

When I got downstairs there were two people sitting at the table. The man smiled and jumped up. "Good morning, Kagome!" he shouted as he ran to hug me. Right before he could, I moved out of the way and he face planted on the ground. I sat at the table and began to eat my breakfast. The man looked at me with heartbroken eyes. "You're so cruel to daddy." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not my dad, Head Master Hitomi." I replied. He jumped up onto his feet and did one of his poses.

"One day you'll come around to calling my daddy. And when that day comes, you will be welcome into my open arms!" he exclaimed.

**This weirdo is my foster father: Hitomi, Kuran. I was adopted by him thirteen years ago. He is one of the two head masters here at Shikon Academy. Though he does act like a goof ball, he takes his job very seriously and is very wise. I just wish he was like that twenty-four seven, so then I wouldn't have to deal with this crazy 'daddy'.**

"In your dreams." was my reply as I continued to eat. Tears began to run down his face. I heard a giggle and looked over at the girl who was sitting across from me.

"You could be a little nicer to him Onee-san." she said with a warm smile. Head master Hitomi appeared behind her, nodding his head like crazy.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes again.

**This girl is my foster sister: Hitomi, Yuri. Just like me she was adopted by Head Master Hitomi. She is a year younger than me, which is fifteen, and is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. She has never had one fowl thought about anyone. Even if they are mean to her she still is so nice to them. Yuri also can't hurt a thing, she hates fighting and if someone gets hurt she cries. That is why I swore to protect her. Yuri has long midnight black hair that she puts into a bun with a yuri in it, she has ice blue eyes, and has cat ears and tail. Oh? Did I mention Yuri was a hanyou?**

"Oh, please." I smiled. Just then to young men walked in.

"Hey Squirt, Kitty." said the one with his hair spiked up. I glared at him.

"Don't call me Squirt!" I shouted. He smirked and sat down. The other one sat next to me and smiled.

"Don't mind him Kagome. He just does that to annoy you." he said with a warm smile. I smiled back.

**These two are my foster brothers: Hitomi, Shiki and Hitomi, Kira. They're Head Master Hitomi's birth sons. They both have spiky red hair, and green eyes, since they are identical twins. Kira is the sweeter one of the two, who always is so nice to me. While Shiki is the jerk. They are eighteen and are fifth year high school students. At Shikon Academy, you attend the school until your parents think you are ready to face the real world. So then everyone can tell them apart, Shiki always spikes his hair up, while Kira leaves his alone. Like me they both have the red uniforms, but obviously they wore pants instead of skirts. Yuri on the other hand wore a blue uniform.**

I stood up and put on my shoes. "Well, I'm going now." I said before rushing out the door.

"Kagome, wait!!" Kira shouted. I turned to face him. In his hands he had to weapons. A rod and a sword. "Dad always wants you to carry these remember? Since you are a Protector." His warm smile was still on his face. I smiled and took them from him.

"Thanks Kira. See ya!" I shouted as I continued to run across the grounds towards the actual schooling building. Since the student dorms weren't attached to the school, either were the head masters' homes. I had a room at home and one it the dorms, with my friends. As I ran, I attached the rod to my leg and the sword to my side.

**You see, Shikon Academy is not an ordinary boarding school. Head Master Hitomi and the other head master: Takahashi, InunoTaisho made this school to try and fulfill their dream. Which is to unite the Youkai and Humans as one, so there can be ever lasting peace. So there are youkai, humans, and hanyou all attending this school, it's just the youkai and hanyou have to disguise themselves as normal people. The head masters say that people just aren't ready to know that there are youkai attending their school. Which is why the hanyou and youkai have different classes then us. Sure they have the same classes but I mean that no human is in a youkai class, and no youkai are in a human class. That's why we wear different coloured uniforms. This way the Muttsu Hogosha know which is which. I am one of the Muttsu Hogosha, so it is my job to help keep all the students safe and to make sure no one is attacked.**

My sword pulsed and I knew that it had just awakened. My sword has it's own spiritual entity, and her name is Tsuki. My rod is named Artimist. They both allow me to use my spiritual powers to protect and fight. I am also a miko. My smile grew. "Inuyasha- sama!" I shouted. Inuyasha turned to face me and a smirk appeared on his face. I stopped right next to him. "Gu-tenmorugen." I said with a smile.

"Gu-tenmorugen." he replied.

**This is Takahashi, Inuyasha. He is my best friend in the whole world. He is also the one who saved my life and brought me here. You see, my earliest memory is the dream I had last night. I can't remember anything from before that cold winter night, when I was three. That is why I consider that day my birthday, since it was the day Inuyasha gave me a life to live. We have together ever since. Inuyasha is also an inu hanyou. Right now he is in disguise just like all the other youkai and hanyou. They do this by wearing special chains, rings, or bracelets. He is also a year older then me but is a third year high school student as well. Since he was held back in his first year of elementary school, because he couldn't read. Inuyasha's family is also the royal family of the youkai world. Well one of them at least. The only thing is, he doesn't know that I am head over heels in love with him.**

"How are you this morning?" Inuyasha asked. I smiled and we continued our walk to school.

"I'm good. I dreamed about the night when we first met." I answered. Inuyasha looked at me.

"You mean the night I saved you from the youkai? The day you consider your Birthday?" he asked. I nodded. "You know, you don't have to keep reminding me of that day?" I stared at him in shock, then glared at him.

"So you don't care that it is the first day of my life, since I can't remember anything from before then?! That it is the day you saved me!?! That it is the day I met my best friend in the whole world!!?" I shouted. Fear and panic appeared on his face, and he started to wave his arms around like crazy.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He said panicked.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha-sama. Osuwari!" I shouted. Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground while I continued to run.

Around Inuyasha's neck is the necklace that he uses to disguise himself but it also gives me the ability to make him osuwari. They are called the beads of subjugation.

I ran into the human portion of the school, and saw my two other best friends in the whole world.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" they both looked up and smiled at me. Like me they are also Muttsu Hogosha, which means they know about the whole youkai and human thing. Sango is a taijiya, while Miroku is a houshi.

"Hey Kagome-chan." Sango replied. The two hugged and Miroku moved forward but both Sango and Kagome backed away.

"What?" Miroku asked, and the girls glared at him.

"You know perfectly well 'what' it is." they both yelled. Miroku sighed.

"No one understands, the Houshi." Miroku stated. Both girls glared at him.

"We understand just fine, hentai." they both replied. Miroku sighed again. Just then the bell rang, and we began to head towards the entrance. As a walked I saw Inuyasha standing at the gate of the human portion of the school, before he turned and ran off the the youkai part.

"......Jerk........" I whispered before running inside. I entered my first period class where I sat with my first best friend, besides Inuyasha: Bara, Izumi.

**We have known each other since the first year of elementary school and have been friends ever since I helped her with her reading studies. **

"Izumi." I said while taking my seat. She smiled right back.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Kagome." she said. We began to talk about the history assignment he had to do, when Jaken-sensei walked in.

**Jaken-sensei was a youkai, but at least he didn't try to eat anyone, and he was a loyal follower to the Takahashi family's eldest son: Takahashi, Sesshomaru. So he won't harm anyone. I think........**

"Gu-tenmorugen, class. Take out your math books and we will start the oshie." he ordered. Everyone did as they were told and we began class.

_**'You can't escape the truth behind your memories...........'**_

_**

* * *

**_**Japanese Translations**

**Youkai--Demon Hitomi--Pupil (of eye)  
**

**Kagome--Woven Bamboo Pattern **

**Shikon--Bluish Purple **

**Kuran--Clan **

**Onee-san--Elder Sister **

**Yuri--Lily **

**Hanyou--Half Demon **

**Shiki--Four Seasons **

**Kira--Fine Clothes **

**Muttsu--Six **

**Hogosha--Protector **

**Inunotaisho--Great Dog Demon **

**Tsuki--Moon **

**Miko--Priestess **

**InuYasha--Dog Forest Spirit **

**Sama--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend **

**Gu-tenmorugen--Good Morning **

**Inu--Dog **

**Osuwari--Sit/Sit Boy **

**Sango--Coral **

**Chan--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend **

**Miroku--Maitreya-Buddha **

**Taijiya--Demon Slayer **

**Houshi--Monk **

**Hentai--Pervert **

**Bara--Rose **

**Izumi--Spring **

**Jaken--Evil **

**Sensei--Teacher **

**Sesshomaru--Perfect Killer **

**Oshie--Lesson**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Always'. It took along time to write so please tell me what you think. And for those of you who are reading my other stories, they will be updated A.S.A.P. So please review. Until next time, byes^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Normal Day

**Always**

**Hey everyone. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters, so if you wish to use them in your story please ask me.**

**Summary: Her earliest memories are of the day he saved her from a youkai. They have been together ever since and she has fallen in love with him. Life seems great until she starts getting attacked for some unknown reason. She is about to learn that a forgotten past can come back to haunt her. Who is she really? Why are youkai attacking her? What is the truth behind her forgotten memories? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Read and find out.**

"Speaking"

_Dreams or flash backs_

_'Thoughts'_

**Kagome narrating**

_**'Mysterious/unknown voice' that only Kagome can hear**_

_**

* * *

**Recap: "We understand just fine, hentai." we both replied. Miroku sighed again. Just then the bell rang, and we began to head towards the entrance. As a walked I saw Inuyasha standing at the gate of the human portion of the school, before he turned and ran off the the youkai part._

_"......Jerk........" I whispered before running inside. I entered my first period class where I sat with my first best friend, besides Inuyasha: Bara, Izumi._

_We have known each other since the first year of elementary school and have been friends ever since I helped her with her reading studies._

_"Izumi." I said while taking my seat. She smiled right back._

_"Gu-tenmorugen, Kagome." she said. We began to talk about the history assignment he had to do, when Jaken-sensei walked in._

_Jaken-sensei was a youkai, but at least he didn't try to eat anyone, and he was a loyal follower to the Takahashi family's eldest son: Takahashi, Sesshomaru. So he won't harm anyone. I think........_

_"Gu-tenmorugen, class. Take out your math books and we will start the oshie." he ordered. Everyone did as they were told and we began class._

**_'You can't escape the truth behind your memories...........'_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Normal Day**

The bell rang to signify that class was over and it was time for lunch. Izumi and I walked outside and went over to the table we normally sat at.

**This table was right near the fence that divided the two portions of the school. I liked sitting here so I could keep an eye on the humans, youkai, and hanyou. Since I was one of the school protectors.**

"Kagome-chan! Izumi-san!" someone shouted. We looked up to see Sango and Miroku coming over. We waved. The two joined us at the table.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Hi. How were your classes?" Miroku asked.

"They were fine." Izumi replied. Izumi and I had every class together while I only had two with Sango and one with Miroku. I began to look through my bag. After a few moments I sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked me. I sighed again.

"Aww. Squirt forgot her lunch again." Shiki said as he sat at the table next to ours. Kira sat across from him.

"Shut up Shiki......And don't call me Squirt!" I shouted/stated. He laughed. Kira held his lunch out to me but I declined it. "No thanks." He was unsure for a moment but then began to eat anyway. I sat there while everyone ate around me.

_'Baka, baka, baka, baka. I'm such a baka!'_ I thought while I slammed my head against the table. Everyone stared at me. "Owwwwwwww." I said after a few moments. My friends chuckled nervously. Just then we heard what sounded like someone climbing the fence. Right when we were about to look up Yuri landed on the center of the table. Miroku screamed and fell off his chair. We all looked at him. Sango sighed.

"Really Miroku. How the heck did that scare you? You're one of the Muttsu Hogosha!" She said in a bored tone. I stood up and helped Yuri down from the table.

"Yuri, what are you doing? You're not suppose to be on this side of the courtyard." I asked/stated. Yuri smiled.

"I know that Onee-san, but I thought you might want this." she said while holding up her arm. In her hand was my lunch. A huge smile appeared on my face and I tackled Yuri into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're the best little sister in the world!" I exclaimed. Yuri laughed and we stood up. Shiki rolled his eyes.

"Are you such a baka that you need our little sister to bring you your lunch?" Shiki asked. I glared at him.

"Shut the Hell up Shiki! You're such a jerk!" I shouted. Yuri and Kira chuckled nervously while my friends just started laughing their heads off. Just then we all heard a disgusted laugh. We all turned around to see Tama, Kikyo.

"Why the hell is one of the stupid blue uniformed kids on our side?" She asked while looking at Yuri in disgust. Yuri shied away from her. I growled.

**This annoying witch is Tama, Kikyo. She is one of the richest girls at Shikon Academy. She has long black hair and stormy grey eyes. Kikyo is one of the worst people at the school. She makes herself feel even better about herself by making others feel worse. I hate her. And I also hate her because Inuyasha-sama has a huge crush on her.**

I moved in front of Yuri and glared at Kikyo. "I thought the loser students were on the other side of the fence." she glanced at my friends and myself. "Though it appears they missed some." she stated and then started laughing. I growled.

"Shut up Kikyo." I growled. She glared at me.

"Don't think just because you're Head Master Hitomi's daughter that you can tell me what to do, bookworm." She replied with a smug grin. I moved closer to her.

"Well, I don't tolerate people making fun of my sister." I stated. Before I could react Kikyo smacked me. _'She really shouldn't have done that.'_ Next thing everyone knew, the two of us were on the ground fighting. Even though Kikyo wasn't much of a fighter. A huge group of kids surrounded us and started to cheer for who they wanted to win. Even some of the youkai had come. Yuri, Izumi and Kira kept trying to get us to stop but we didn't listen.

"Kagome-chan!" Inuyasha shouted. He ran up and grabbed me while Kira grabbed Kikyo. The two restrained us from fighting. Kikyo glared at me and I glared right back. Just then I was pulled away from Inuyasha. I looked up to see a guy with short black hair and green eyes.

"Taruto-kun?" I asked. He just continued to glare at Inuyasha.

"Don't touch her." He growled out.

**Taruto is another childhood friend of mine. He was a very gentle person, who was abnormally tall for his age. The only problem is; he and Inuyasha-sama can't stand each other. Just like Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and myself he is one of the Muttsu Hogosha, except if he was allowed he'd kill all the youkai and hanyou. That is the only harsh, cruel thing about him. You see, he came to the academy seven years ago when he was ten and he was adopted by one of the sensei here. So his name is Rosuto, Taruto. He hates all youkai and hanyou, because his entire family was killed by a youkai. The only reason he survived was because he wasn't home at the time of the attack. So in short he hates youkai.**

"I don't have to listen to you, Rosuto-kun." Inuyasha stated. Taruto's grip on my arm tightened.

**Oh, I also forgot to mention. Because of Taruto's abnormal size many people were afraid of him. So I was his first friend. Which makes him extremely protective of me.**

"Ow! Let go of my arm!" I shouted and Taruto released me. The group that had surrounded us were still chanting but this time for Inuyasha and Taruto.

"What's going on here?!" someone shouted. The crowd ran off in all different directions leaving only Inuyasha, Taruto, Sango, Miroku, Yuri, Shiki, Kira, Izumi, Kikyo, and myself. When we looked over we saw Head Master Takahashi standing there. And he didn't look to happy with us. Kikyo then started to cry even though we all knew she was faking.

"Oh Head Master Takahashi. Hitomi-san started to beat me up without even a reason and then her friends joined in as well. It was terrible." she said pretending to sob. I growled.

"Liar! That's not what happened!" I shouted. Head Master Takahashi sighed.

"Hitomi-san, Tama-san. To my office now." he ordered. Kikyo rolled her eyes and headed in the direction of the school, I followed after. "The rest of you, to class now." The rest of the group left. I noticed both Inuyasha and Taruto stayed a moment, both watching me leave, before leaving.

* * *

**In The Office**

Kikyo and I sat in chairs opposite to the desk and Head Master Takahashi stood looking out the window behind it. After a long silence he sighed and sat down. "What am I going to do with you two? It seems you get into fights more than anyone else at this school." He stated while looking at both of us.

"Well, I wouldn't fight with her if she stopped insulting my sister." I growled. Kikyo then put on an innocent face.

"I have no idea what she's talking about Head Master." she replied. Head Master Takahashi sighed.

**This wasn't the first time Tama-san and I had gotten into a fight. Actually to be honest I lost count of how many fights we've been in. So this was pretty much all to familiar to us.**

"There you two go again. Both having two different stories and neither of you agreeing on anything, so once again I have to punish you both. Tama-san, you will have to clean the main entrance." InunoTaisho said.

"What!?" Kikyo shouted. Inunotaisho then turned to me.

"Hitomi-san, you'll be cleaning your homeroom classroom after school for a week. So now both of you have even punishments, so you may leave." he finished. Kikyo stormed out of the room while I just walked slowly. I closed the door once I left. I heard him sigh. With that I headed to my class.

* * *

**Normal POV**

InunoTaisho sighed and pulled out a folder from his desk. He opened it and put another paper into it. Afterwards he got up and looked out the window and watched as the two girls went out to the field for gym. He heard someone sigh behind him. "Do you have to be so harsh on her?" asked the person.

"Yes Iziyo. It is the only way for her to learn her lesson." he replied to his wife. Iziyo came over and joined him at the window.

"But you know just as well as I do, how protective Kagome is of Yuri." she explained.

"I know that. But if I let her off the hook because she is our son's best friend and because she was standing up for her sister then it would seem like I'm picking favourites and that just isn't fair." Inunotaisho stated as he watched the gym class. "Besides, it's not like I enjoy giving Kagome punishments. I care about her too.............and also, I still have that promise I have to keep."

"Yes I know." Iziyo replied. She put her head on his shoulder and the two just watched the gym class. Well to be more correct they were both watching Kagome.

* * *

**Gym Class**

I ran around the track field doing the laps like the rest of the class. Even though I was two laps behind I already was catching up pretty quickly.

**That is one of the odd things about me. I am a normal human except for three major things. First off, I can run a heck of a lot faster then the other students in my class, and run great distances without getting tired. Secondly, I have a lot more strength then an ordinary human should. Thirdly, my five senses are greater than that of a normal person. That's also excluding the fact that I'm a miko and a Muttsu Hogosha.**

Everyone had finished there laps besides Kikyo and myself. I had one lap left while she had three. When I was done I went over and joined the rest of the class.

* * *

**After Classes**

I entered my dorm to see Sango and Izumi were already there. "Hey guys." I said as I dropped off my bags.

"Hey." they both said at the same time. I quickly went in my room and changed my clothes then headed towards the door.

"Oh Sango-chan. I'm going to be a little late tonight so don't wait up." I said and she nodded. When I reached for the knob a dark figure appeared in my mind. I froze. Both Sango and Izumi ran over to me.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?...........Kagome-chan?" they both asked. After a few moments I snapped out of it. I quickly put on my normal smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry to worry you. See ya later." I said. Before either of them could stop me, I was out the door and on my way to home room.

_**'You can't escape your past. It will come back..............Forgotten memories are a part of your heart.'**_

_**

* * *

**_**That Evening**

I ran outside to find Sango, Miroku, Taruto, Shiki, and Kira all waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late you guys." I said as I came to a stop next to them. Shiki glared at me.

"About time Squirt. Did you have fun cleaning the classroom?" he asked smugly. I punched him in the arm. "OW!"

**See what I mean? Shiki is two years older then me and with just one small punch I can make him say ow. Some nii-sama huh?**

"Serves you right." I stated crossing my arms and turning away from him. He growled.

"Why you little." He started but Kira stopped him.

"Come on you two. We have to start our patrols now." Kira said. We all nodded and headed off to the part of the school grounds we were watching. I sat up in the highest tree just watching for any youkai, or for any human who was outside at this time of night. I sighed.

"This job is so boring sometimes." I said to no one in particular. A hour passed yet still nothing happened. Just then my walke-talkie beeped.

"Hello, Kagome-chan. You there?" Taruto asked. I unhooked it from my belt.

"Yeah I'm here. What's up?" I questioned.

"It's pretty quiet on my end. What about yours?" he asked. I sighed.

"Same here. All I have been doing is sitting in a tree and keeping my guard up." I replied. Just then I heard a noise behind me. "Hold on. I think I have something." I stated. Before I could even react, I was knocked out of the tree and I hit the ground hard. When I stood there was a bear youkai standing in front of me.

"Kagome-chan, what is it?" Taruto asked. I didn't reply, because if I let my guard down for even a sec I was dead meat, literally. I went to grabbed Tsuki, but before I knew what was happening the bear youkai was in front of me. I quickly pulled out Tsuki, but the bear youkai back-handed me with all it's strength. Which sent me flying into a tree and caused Tsuki to fall out of my grasp. Blood began to run down from my forehead.

"Kuso." I cursed under my breath.

"Kagome-chan! What's going on?!...Kagome-chan!" Taruto shouted. I grabbed my walke-talkie.

"I am a little busy with a....." I was cut off by the bear youkai, who once again hit me with all it's strength knocking me into the wall that surrounded the school. I had screamed before hitting the wall, so Taruto probably heard that.

"Kagome-chan!................Kagome-chan!.................**KAGOME-CHAN!!**" Taruto shouted. I held my side as I leaned against the wall. The bear youkai was slowly approaching me, and I was in too much pain to move. I heard the youkai chuckle darkly.

"What's the matter? In too much pain to fight back?" It asked in an evil tone. I growled. My vision began to blur.

_'Oh no. Not now.'_ I thought frantically. The bear youkai was still approaching me.

"Then if that's the case let me eat you." It said as it began to run towards me. My eyes widened. In my head the memory of that snake like youkai that tried to eat me appeared in my head. The youkai jumped on me and went to bite my head, but on pure instinct I put my arm in the way. The bear youkai bit down hard and blood dripped on my face. That was the only thing I did.

**You see, I am a great fighter. Mostly because of the Takahashis and my family taught me how to fight. But no matter how much fighting skill I have, it can not get rid of my fear of youkai that is still deep down inside me. True I am not afraid of all youkai, but ones like this bear one, I am. I just freeze up every time one says it wants to eat me or at the site of blood. So this was the worst possible situation for me.**

_**'Never trust a youkai. If you do, you'll die.'**_

The youkai continued to bite into my arm, while I just stayed frozen in fear.

_'Onee-san!'_ I heard in my head. That's when Yuri appeared in my head. _'That's right I swore I'd protect her. I can't die yet. I can't. I am a Muttsu Hogosha. I have to protect everyone at the school and everyone I love.'_ I thought with new found courage and determination. I reached down with my other arm and grabbed hold of Artimist.

"Get the hell off me!" I shouted before Artimist began to light up in a bright purple. "Tenpi Kizu Yaiba!!" I shouted. There was a bright flash before the youkai exploded. I lied on the ground panting, holding onto Artimist tightly and staring up at the sky. My vision became blurry and I knew I was going to faint from blood loss. The last thing I saw before everything went black, was two gold eyes.

_**'You can't escape the truth behind your memories...........'**_

_**

* * *

**_**Japanese Translations**

**Hentai--Pervert**

**Miroku--Maitreya-Buddha**

**Sango--Coral**

**InuYasha--Dog Forest Spirit**

**Youkai--Demon**

**Hitomi--Pupil (of eye)**

**Kagome--Woven Bamboo Pattern**

**Bara--Rose**

**Izumi--Spring**

**Gu-tenmorugen--Good Morning**

**Sama--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Chan--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Jaken--Evil**

**Sensei--Teacher**

**Sesshomaru--Perfect Killer**

**Oshie--Lesson**

**San--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Shiki--Four Seasons**

**Kira--Fine Clothes**

**Baka--stupid/idiot**

**Yuri--Lily**

**Muttsu--Six**

**Hogosha--Protector**

**Onee-san--Elder Sister**

**Tama-- Soul**

**Kikyo--Bell Flower**

**Shikon--Bluish Purple**

**Youkai--Demon**

**Hanyou--Half Demon**

**Kun--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Rosuto--Lost**

**Inunotaisho--Great Dog Demon**

**Iziyo--Kind Heart (not entirely sure about this one)**

**Nii--Big Brother  
**

**Tsuki--Moon**

**Kuso--Shit**

**Miko-- Priestess  
**

**Tenpi--Sun**

**Kizu--Cut**

**Yaiba--Blade**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'Always'. It took along time to write so please tell me what you think. And for those of you who are reading my other stories, they will be updated A.S.A.P. So please review. Until next time, byes^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Her True Feelings

**Always**

**Hey everyone. Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters, so if you wish to use them in your story please ask me.**

**Summary: Her earliest memories are of the day he saved her from a youkai. They have been together ever since and she has fallen in love with him. Life seems great until she starts getting attacked for some unknown reason. She is about to learn that a forgotten past can come back to haunt her. Who is she really? Why are youkai attacking her? What is the truth behind her forgotten memories? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Read and find out.**

"Speaking"

_Dreams or flash backs_

_'Thoughts'_

**Kagome narrating**

_**'Mysterious/unknown voice' that only Kagome can hear**_

_**

* * *

**"It's pretty quiet on my end. What about yours?" he asked. I sighed._

_"Same here. All I have been doing is sitting in a tree and keeping my guard up." I replied. Just then I heard a noise behind me. "Hold on. I think I have something." I stated. Before I could even react, I was knocked out of the tree and I hit the ground hard. When I stood there was a bear youkai standing in front of me._

_"Kagome-chan, what is it?" Taruto asked. I didn't reply, because if I let my guard down for even a sec I was dead meat, literally. I went to grabbed Tsuki, but before I knew what was happening the bear youkai was in front of me. I quickly pulled out Tsuki, but the bear youkai back-handed me with all it's strength. Which sent me flying into a tree and caused Tsuki to fall out of my grasp. Blood began to run down from my forehead._

_"Kuso." I cursed under my breath._

_"Kagome-chan! What's going on?!...Kagome-chan!" Taruto shouted. I grabbed my walke-talkie._

_"I am a little busy with a....." I was cut off by the bear youkai, who once again hit me with all it's strength knocking me into the wall that surrounded the school. I had screamed before hitting the wall, so Taruto probably heard that._

_"Kagome-chan!................Kagome-chan!.................KAGOME-CHAN!!" Taruto shouted. I held my side as I leaned against the wall. The bear youkai was slowly approaching me, and I was in too much pain to move. I heard the youkai chuckle darkly._

_"What's the matter? In too much pain to fight back?" It asked in an evil tone. I growled. My vision began to blur._

_'Oh no. Not now.' I thought frantically. The bear youkai was still approaching me._

_"Then if that's the case let me eat you." It said as it began to run towards me. My eyes widened. In my head the memory of that snake like youkai that tried to eat me appeared in my head. The youkai jumped on me and went to bite my head, but on pure instinct I put my arm in the way. The bear youkai bit down hard and blood dripped on my face. That was the only thing I did._

_You see, I am a great fighter. Mostly because of the Takahashis and my family taught me how to fight. But no matter how much fighting skill I have, it can not get rid of my fear of youkai that is still deep down inside me. True I am not afraid of all youkai, but ones like this bear one, I am. I just freeze up every time one says it wants to eat me or at the site of blood. So this was the worst possible situation for me._

_'Never trust a youkai. If you do, you'll die.'_

_The youkai continued to bite into my arm, while I just stayed frozen in fear._

_'Onee-san!' I heard in my head. That's when Yuri appeared in my head. 'That's right I swore I'd protect her. I can't die yet. I can't. I am a Muttsu Hogosha. I have to protect everyone at the school and everyone I love.' I thought with new found courage and determination. I reached down with my other arm and grabbed hold of Artimist._

_"Get the hell off me!" I shouted before Artimist began to light up in a bright purple. "Tenpi Kizu Yaiba!!" I shouted. There was a bright flash before the youkai exploded. I lied on the ground panting, holding onto Artimist tightly and staring up at the sky. My vision became blurry and I knew I was going to faint from blood loss. The last thing I saw before everything went black, was two gold eyes._

_'You can't escape the truth behind your memories...........'_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Her True Feelings**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sighed as I looked down at the girl unconscious on the ground. "Still as reckless as ever." I said before picking her up bridal style. I turned and headed off in the direction of my house, since it was a lot closer than hers'. As I walked I listened for any other demon that might try to attack while she was injured and I was carrying her. When I was sure the coast was clear I began to sprint.

"Hold on Kagome-chan." I whispered to her. I continued my sprint to the house.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Takahashi family sat in the living room of their house all doing their own thing. Sesshomaru just sat on the windowsill silently, Iziyo read a book in a chair near the fireplace, InunoTaisho sat at his desk filling out paperwork, while Shippo sat on the couch watching TV. Iziyo glanced up from her book at the clock. "Dearest?" she asked.

"Huh?" was InunoTaisho's half hearted reply. Iziyo sighed.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is? It is getting late and he hasn't returned home yet." she asked.

"Oh, that's nice honey." InunoTaisho replied, to busy with his work to actually listen to her. Iziyo got up and walked over to the desk.

"Dearest. I am going to go and have an affair." she said to see if he was truly listening or not.

"I am so happy for you honey." he answered, not even realizing what she said to him. Iziyo sighed in frustration and slammed her book down on the desk, startling everyone in the room. InunoTaisho looked up at her with a confused but angry expression.

"Honey, I have to get these papers done for tomorrow, so could you please leave me alone?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Iziyo, please." he replied.

"You don't care that it is almost 12:30pm and our son hasn't come home yet!?" she shouted/asked.

"He's fine. Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself." he stated, then turned back to do his work. Iziyo sighed in frustration.

"You are **unbelievable**!!" she shouted and started to head for the door. Just then it opened and Inuyasha walked in carrying an injured Kagome. A worried expression appeared on Iziyo's face. "Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome!?"

"She was attacked by a bear demon. She did kill it in the end, but not after it did some damage." he replied to his mom.

"Bring her to the room she has here. I'll treat her wounds there." Iziyo said heading off down the hall, Inuyasha right behind her.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

My head was killing me. I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again because of the intense light. After letting my eyes adjust to the light I looked around the room. I realized that I was in the room Iziyo had given me for when I stay over at the Takahashi house. I began to sit up but my body hurt to much so I lied back down. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh good. You're finally awake." I looked over to see Iziyo coming in with a bowl of water and cloth. "We were all worried about you Kagome." she said with a warm smile on her face. I smiled in return.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked. She placed the bowl on the night stand and place the cool cloth on my forehead. She then sat on the edge of the bed.

"A week a half. That bear demon did quite a number on you." she replied. My eyes widened. _'Have I really been out that long?'_

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded her head. "What day is it?" I asked.

"The day of the big football game." she replied.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Don't worry. Kira promised he would videotape the game and show it to you once your back on your feet." she said, not knowing the real reason I was upset. "Anyways, Kagome. You should try and get some more rest. It will help you recover faster." I nodded and got up to leave. "I'll be back later to check on you." with that she was gone. I sighed in disappointment.

**You see I'm not a big football fan, but Inuyasha-sama plays. So I go to every game just to cheer for him, no other reason. That's why I'm so upset that I can't go to his big game.**

Hours passed and I was able to get up and move around the room, with some difficulty of course but I was just glad I could move. I could hear the cheers from the stadium since it was right nearby the Takahashi house. I walked over to the window and sat on the bench, gazing out at the football field.

**Because of my heightened sense I can see great distances. So when I do go to the games I normally sit as far the field as possible because that way I don't get caught in the crowds, and so I can watch Inuyasha-sama from afar.**

Just then I noticed Inuyasha-sama and Tama-san talking and I couldn't stop the pain I felt in my chest. _'I hate her, but yet he loves her so much.'_

Everyone classified Inuyasha-sama and Tama-san as the hottest couple in school, but they're not even dating. Shiki says they probably will, and I can't help but agree. Though one part of me wishes she would just disappear. I can't stand being the second girl. Compared to her though I'm nothing, but there is so much Inuyasha-sama doesn't see about me.

Thinking about this made me think of a couple songs I wrote. Inhaling a deep but steady breath I closed my eyes and thought about the words.

**(Girl Next Door by Saving Jane)**

Small town homecoming queen She's the star in this scene There's no way to deny she's lovely Perfect skin, perfect hair Perfumed hearts everywhere

_'This is how everyone sees Tama-san, including me.'_

Tell myself that inside she's ugly Maybe I'm just jealous I can't help but hate her Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

_'Boyfriend.........I don't have a boyfriend. The guy I love is oblivious to my feelings and is in love with Tama-san.'_

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

_'Compared to Tama-san I am just the girl next door. I mean who would want to date me when they could have her?'_ I gazed out the window and saw as Tama-san gave Inuyasha-sama a kiss on the cheek for good luck. Something I've always wanted to do but never had the courage.

Senior class president She must be heaven sent She was never the last one standing A backseat debutant Everything that you want Never to harsh or too demanding Maybe I'll admit it I'm a little bitter Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

_'I do want to hit. And I've done it several times in fact.'_

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands I get a little bit, she gets a little more

_'This is true. I only get Inuyasha-sama's friendship, while she get his heart. The one thing I want but can't have.'_

She's Miss America and... she's Miss America I'm just the girl next door...

As I finished the last words I felt something warm on my cheek. Reaching up with my one movable arm I realized that it was a lone tear. I sighed and thought about the other song I wrote. One that had how I truly felt and all the things I wanted to say to Inuyasha-sama but couldn't.

**(You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift)**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said She doesnt get your humour like I do

_'I know when Inuyasha-sama is telling a joke when most people don't.'_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do

_'I have known Inuyasha since he was 4 years old, so I know things about him that not even Shippo, his own foster brother knows.'_ I clapped quietly to myself as I watched our team score another touchdown.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

_'Inuyasha-sama is looking for his perfect girl and he thinks that it is Tama-san, but it is me. He just can't see that because he loves her so much.'_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

_'I do know Inuyasha-sama better than he thinks I do. Ever since Tama-san was enrolled in Shikon Academy he hasn't been the same guy I've know and grown up with.'_

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me You belong with me

_'I've been waiting all these years for Inuyasha-sama to realize my feelings. But no matter how many times I get my hopes up the shattered again.'_ Another tear slid down my check.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me

I then brought my knees into my chest and began to cry. I heard the final whistle to signify the game was over, and I knew our team had won again. "Inuyasha-sama........." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Three hours later**

I still sat on the window bench just staring off into space. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said not even turning to see who it was.

"Hey. My mom told me you were awake." Inuyasha-sama said with relief in his voice. "I was really worried about you." I continued to gaze out the window.

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to worry you." I replied, not really paying attention to anything. He walked closer to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of down." he asked/stated.

"Yeah. I'm just tried. That's all." I lied. Inuyasha sighed in relief and started back to the door.

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone......Oh, by the way. Yuri, Shiki, and Kira came by to see you. And your dad came everyday to see you." he stated.

"Oh. Shai. I guess I'll talk to them later......and the way, he's not my dad." I stated. Inuyasha-sama was half way out the door by now.

"I'll remember that. Yabun." he said closing the door behind him.

"Yabun." I whispered. After a few moments I began to cry again.

_**'You can't escape the truth behind your memories...........'**_

_**

* * *

**_**Japanese Translations**

**Youkai--Demon**

**Hitomi--Pupil (of eye)**

**Kagome--Woven Bamboo Pattern**

**Shikon--Bluish Purple**

**Yuri--Lily**

**Shiki--Four Seasons**

**Kira--Fine Clothes**

**Inunotaisho--Great Dog Demon**

**InuYasha--Dog Forest Spirit**

**Sama--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Inu--Dog**

**Chan--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**San--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Tama-- Soul**

**Kikyo--Bell Flower**

**Kun--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Rosuto--Lost**

**Iziyo--Kind Heart (not entirely sure about this one)**

**Shippo--Seven Jewels**

**Sesshomaru--Perfect Killer**

**Sumimasen--Sorry, I'm sorry**

**Shai-- Thanks**

**Yabun--Night**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of 'Always'. It took along time to write so please tell me what you think. And for those of you who are reading my other stories, they will be updated A.S.A.P. So please review. Until next time, byes^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 New Student

**Always**

**Hey everyone. Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters, so if you wish to use them in your story please ask me.**

**Summary: Her earliest memories are of the day he saved her from a youkai. They have been together ever since and she has fallen in love with him. Life seems great until she starts getting attacked for some unknown reason. She is about to learn that a forgotten past can come back to haunt her. Who is she really? Why are youkai attacking her? What is the truth behind her forgotten memories? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Read and find out.**

"Speaking"

_Dreams or flash backs_

_'Thoughts'_

**Kagome narrating**

_**'Mysterious/unknown voice' that only Kagome can hear**_

_**

* * *

**I still sat on the window bench just staring off into space. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said not even turning to see who it was._

_"Hey. My mom told me you were awake." Inuyasha-sama said with relief in his voice. "I was really worried about you." I continued to gaze out the window._

_"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to worry you." I replied, not really paying attention to anything. He walked closer to me._

_"Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of down." he asked/stated._

_"Yeah. I'm just tried. That's all." I lied. Inuyasha-sama sighed in relief and started back to the door._

_"Okay then. I'll leave you alone......Oh, by the way. Yuri, Shiki, and Kira came by to see you. And your dad came everyday to see you." he stated._

_"Oh. Shai. I guess I'll talk to them later......and the way, he's not my dad." I stated. Inuyasha-sama was half way out the door by now._

_"I'll remember that. Yabun." he said closing the door behind him._

_"Yabun." I whispered. After a few moments I began to cry again._

_'You can't escape the truth behind your memories...........'_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: New Student**

A bright light awoke me from my fitful sleep. When I opened my eyes I found I had fallen asleep on the window bench. Looking out the window I determined it was still quite early in the day. I got up with a little struggle and headed for the door. _'Stupid bear youkai.'_ I thought with a frown. When I opened the door my heart nearly stopped. Standing there in front of me was Inuyasha-sama, who looked surprised to see me standing there.

"Gu-tenmorugen Kagome-chan." he said happily. I felt heat rising to my face and knew I was blushing. A confused look appeared on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. I knew he probably waiting for my answer but I just couldn't get over how close he was to me. "Do you have a fever or something?" he placed his hand on my forehead, which sent me over the edge. Screaming from embarrassment I headbutted him across the hallway and slammed my door. I heard the footsteps of the others coming to see what had happened.

**Normally I am a very confident person but, whenever Inuyasha-sama gets to close to me I either freak out or freeze up. It sucks but I can't help it. I am deeply, madly in love with the guy. I just wish I could tell him, instead of doing stuff like that........But just imagine you were in my shoes. I mean I have been in love with him for most of my life and it's kind of hard for me to deal with those feelings when he is right up in my face. So come on, it's not completely my fault.**

I heard everyone break out laughing and Inuyasha-sama growl. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You must have really kochikochi her this time Inuyasha." I heard Inunotaisho chuckle. I slowly cracked open the door to see Inuyasha-sama on the floor sulking and everyone else standing there trying not to laugh at him. Looking down at the floor I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Everyone's attention was on me. I gulped, still embarrassed about what happened._ 'Okay Kagome. Just remain calm. There's nothing to be freaked out about.'  
_

"Sumimasen Inuyasha-sama." I whispered. He was suddenly right in front of me and I blushed from the closeness.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he growled out. I could tell Iziyo was trying to find a way to warn Inuyasha-sama but she couldn't find her words. Once again I screamed and headbutted Inuyasha into the wall. Everyone tried to hold back their laughs while I hide my face, to keep them from seeing me blush. _'Okay. Maybe a little to be freaked out about. This is just great.'_

"Sumimasen!" I shouted.

"KAGOME!!" someone yelled. We all turned to see Head Master Hitomi running towards me, tears streaming from his eyes like waterfalls. He went to hug me but I quickly evaded and he face planted onto the floor. I sighed as he looked up at me with heartbroken eyes. "You're so cruel to daddy. Especially when he was so worried about you!!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're not my dad Head Master Hitomi." I replied. He jumped up from the ground and did one of his strange poses.

"One day you'll come around to calling me daddy. And when that day comes, I'll welcome you with open arms!" he proclaimed happily.

"In your dreams." I retorted, causing him to break down crying again. Everyone chuckled nervously at the two of us. Suddenly Inuyasha-sama was standing next to me, fuming mad.

"Could you loose some of the violence!" he screamed. I glared right back, my anger getting the best of me.

"Sure. As soon as you stop freaking me out!" I shouted back.

"It's not like I'm trying to!" he retorted. We were now face to face and I blushed. _'He's so close to me......Oh my gosh!' _I began to panic. Screaming I pushed him away, which caused him to fall to the floor. "Kagome-chan!"

"Sumimasen!" I screamed quickly, hiding my face in my hands. _'BAKA!! Baka, baka, baka, baka!'_

"Some things never change." another voice said. I looked over to see Shiki, Kira, and Yuri all standing there. Kira and Yuri were smiling, while Shiki had a bored look on his face.

**This was a usual thing for me and Inuyasha, we'd start an argument, both screaming at the top of our lungs. Then once I realize how close he was I always scream and knock him away in some way. After wards he yells my name and I apologize. It was like a daily routine for us. So everyone was use to it. I just wish it didn't happen so often, but it is one of the only ways I can hide how I really feel about him. This sucks. T_T**

"Shut up Shiki!" I screamed. I knew my face was probably beat red by now, but I didn't give a damn. He just rolled his eyes. Iziyo clapped her hands and we all turned to her.

"Alright. Time for breakfast." she said happily. We all head towards the dinning room. I was still limping but I was to embarrassed to care.

**Iziyo didn't mind making extra food. It made her feel special and she just loved cooking. If she could she would cook for my family every night, if not every single meal. She was more like a mom to me than my own foster mom. Ironic isn't? That other people besides my foster parents feel like parents to me? I loved it but at the same time I felt guilt at the same time. I mean Head Master Hitomi did take me into his home when I had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to.**

**

* * *

The Next Day**

I walked to school with Inuyasha-sama. The silence was eerie but neither of us knew what to say. I really wanted to break the silence, because it just made me feel uncomfortable. I wished that I could think of something, but couldn't. Suddenly I was pulled away from Inuyasha-sama but a strong arm. Looking up I saw Taruto, holding protectively against him, glaring at Inuyasha-sama. "Stay away from her." he growled. Inuyasha growled back.

"I don't have to listen to you Rosuto-kun. Now let go of Kagome-chan." he ordered.

"No way in hell." he replied. The two continued to glare at each other. _'Oh no. I have to do something!'_ I didn't know what to do to keep the two from fighting. They both got ready to attack. Pushing away from Taruto-kun I stood between them. Both froze.

"Stop!" I looked back and forth between them. They continued to growl at each other but I could see the surprise on their faces. "You can't hurt each other with out hurting me!"

"Kagome-chan......move aside......please..." Inuyasha growled. I shook my head.

"I won't let you two hurt each other." I replied. Tears began to form in my eyes. Both Inuyasha-sama and Taruto-kun stared at me in shock.

"Kagome-chan......are you crying?" Taruto asked. Both stood completely still, and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Next thing I knew Sango-chan was next to me, an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Sango-chan?" I asked in surprise. She winked at me.

"Did you guys hear there's a new student coming today?" she questioned. All three of us stared at her confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha shouted. Sango glared at him and Inuyasha backed away a couple steps.

Sango-chan is a very nice person, but when she gets angry her temper rivals that of a demon. Which is just down right scary. She maybe one of my best friends but I don't trust her when she gets mad.

Suddenly a limo pulled up in front of the school and all four of us looked over. Out of the back came two young men. They walked up to us and one stared at me in surprise, like he recognized me from somewhere.

"Hello there. I was just wondering where the main office may be?" asked the man who was dressed in fancy clothes. The other man continued to glare at me.

"Um.....I could show you the way." I offered. "I'm Kagome Hitomi." he smiled at me, while the other guy's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm Kouga Ookami." he replied. I smiled at the warm smile he gave me.

"Hey there Ookami-kun. I'm Sango Faita. Welcome to our school." Sango said happily.

"Thank you." I glanced at the other guy and saw he was still staring at me intensely.

"Ookami-kun?" I asked nervously. He turned his attention back to me.

"Yes Hitomi-san?"

"Who's your friend?" Kouga blinked before realizing who I was talking about.

"Oh. This is my best friend and hogosha, Keen Nash." Kouga replied. We all stared at him confused.

"Hogosha? Why would you need one?" Inuyasha asked coldly. I glared at him, but he just continued to growl at Kouga. I sighed.

"Come on. I'll take you to the main office." I stated, leading the way with Kouga and Keen behind me. I heard a low growl come from Inuyasha. _'What's the hell is his problem? He has never acted like this........well he did when I first came to the academy but that was it.'_

_

* * *

_**At the Office**

I walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in." called Inunotaisho from the other side. I smiled and opened the door.

"Head Master Takahashi, the new student has arrived." I stated. Inunotaisho turned to me and smiled. Kouga came in behind me.

"Ah Ookami-kun. Welcome. Thank you Hitomi-san." he stated happily. I nodded and headed towards the door. I heard Inunotaisho begin to explain things to Kouga and tell him about how there were humans, hanyou and youkai here. After I closed the door I turned to find Keen glaring at me. I put my hand on my chest, to calm my racing heart.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Kagome Hitomi."

"How old are you?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about my personal life."

"Sumimasen."

"I got to get to class." I replied before beginning to walk away.

"Were you adopted?" I froze.

"What?"

"Were you adopted?" he asked again. I glared at him.

"That's none of your business!" I shouted before turning on my heel and storming off down the hall. _'Jerk!....... But I can't help but feel as if I've seen him before. '_

_

* * *

_**Spare**

It was my spare and I sat in the music room, at the piano. Pulling out music sheets from my bag I got ready to play.

**At the Beginning (Richard Marx & Donna Lewis)**

_We were strangers, Starting out on a journey._  
_Never dreaming, What we'd have to go through._  
_Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you._

I stopped playing to make sure everything was going alright when I heard someone clapping behind me. Turning around startled, I saw Taruto standing there. He came and sat next to me. He then continued to play from where I left off.

_No one told me I was going to find you._  
_Unexpected What you did to my heart._  
_When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start....._

I smiled and began to play with him. Neither of us noticed Inuyasha standing at the dorr listening to us. Inuyasha was actually the one I wrote the song for.

_And Life is a road And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._  
_Life is a road Now and forever._  
_Wonderful Journey._

_I'll be there When the world stops turning._  
_I'll be there When the storm blows through._  
_In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you._

I took a breath to make sure I continue on singing, since my wounds still hadn't completely healed. Right when I was getting ready to start singing I thought I heard a low growl.

_We were strangers On a crazy adventure._

Taruto smiled at me.

_Never dreaming How our dreams would come true._

_We both took a deep breath._

_Now here we stand Unafraid of the future._  
_At the beginning with you._

_And._  
_Life is a road And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._  
_Life is a road Now and forever._  
_Wonderful Journey._

_I'll be there When the world stops turning._  
_I'll be there When the storm blows through._  
_In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you._

_I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark._  
_Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long._  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

_And..._

I stopped to catch my breath while Taruto continued on playing.

_Life is a road And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

I then joined in.

_Life is a road Now and forever._  
_Wonderful Journey._

_I'll be there When the world stops turning._  
_I'll be there When the storm blows through._  
_In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you._

_I wanna be standing at the beginning with youuuuuuuuu._

We slowly stopped playing, holding the last note. When we stopped playing I finally heard the growling clearly. Turning around I saw Inuyasha take off down the hall. "Inuyasha-sama!" I shouted, taking off after him. "Wait!" I screamed after him. He continued to run away from me. Taruto stared after me wondering what had just happened. As I ran down the hall after Inuyasha I ran by Keen who's glare sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly a flash back started in my head.

_I was standing in the snow, dead trees all around me. A young boy lying in the snow next to me covered in cuts and his blood staining the were other people standing around me but I couldn't tell who they were. I had tears as I stared down at the boy who was dying in front of me._

My body just froze and my eyes glazed over. Keen's eyes widened as I began to collapse.

"Hitomi-san!!" he yelled as he ran to catch me. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me collapsing. The last thing I heard before I hit the floor was Inuyasha shouting my name. Then all was black.

_**'You can't escape the truth behind your memories........'**_

_**

* * *

**_Japanese Translations

**Youkai--Demon**

**Hitomi--Pupil (of eye)**

**Kagome--Woven Bamboo Pattern**

**Yuri--Lily**

**Hanyou--Half Demon**

**Shiki--Four Seasons**

**Kira--Fine Clothes**

**Hogosha--Protector**

**Inunotaisho--Great Dog Demon**

**InuYasha--Dog Forest Spirit**

**Sama--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Gu-tenmorugen--Good Morning**

**Sango--Coral**

**Chan--formal way of saying Mr, Mrs, Miss or friend**

**Rosuto--Lost**

**Iziyo--Kind Heart (not entirely sure about this one)**

**Sumimasen--Sorry, I'm sorry**

**Kochikochi--Frightened**

**Kouga--Yellow River (Chinese River)**

**Ookami--Wolf**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well there you have. Chapter four of Always. I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I liked writing it. Please let me know what you think. I would really apperiate if you gave me some ideas for this one. Anyways, until next times, byes^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**Always**

**Hey everyone. Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. But I do own some of the characters, so if you wish to use them in your story please ask me.**

**Summary: Her earliest memories are of the day he saved her from a youkai. They have been together ever since and she has fallen in love with him. Life seems great until she starts getting attacked for some unknown reason. She is about to learn that a forgotten past can come back to haunt her. Who is she really? Why are youkai attacking her? What is the truth behind her forgotten memories? Will he be able to save her before it's too late? Read and find out.**

"Speaking"

_Dreams or flash backs_

_'Thoughts'_

**Kagome narrating**

_**'Mysterious/unknown voice' that only Kagome can hear**_

_**

* * *

**_Recap: _We slowly stopped playing, holding the last note. When we stopped playing I finally heard the growling clearly. Turning around I saw Inuyasha take off down the hall. "Inuyasha-sama!" I shouted, taking off after him. "Wait!" I screamed after him. He continued to run away from me. Taruto stared after me wondering what had just happened. As I ran down the hall after Inuyasha I ran by Keen who's glare sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly a flash back started in my head._

_I was standing in the snow, dead trees all around me. A young boy lying in the snow next to me covered in cuts and his blood staining the were other people standing around me but I couldn't tell who they were. I had tears as I stared down at the boy who was dying in front of me._

_My body just froze and my eyes glazed over. Keen's eyes widened as I began to collapse._

_"Hitomi-san!!" he yelled as he ran to catch me. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me collapsing. The last thing I heard before I hit the floor was Inuyasha shouting my name. Then all was black._

_'You can't escape the truth behind your memories........'_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five- Memories**

My head was spinning with dizziness. I had no idea what had happened. "When will she wake up?" I heard a distant voice. _'Who's that?'_

"Calm down." Another voice replied, sounding a lot more calm than the first, this one female.

"I will not CALM DOWN!! Not until I know she's alright!" the first voice replied. I heard a sigh.

"You are a very impatient person, aren't you?" another voice said.

"Shut up!" that's when I realized who the voice belonged to. _'Inuyasha-sama...?'_ Slowly I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my vision. When I could finally see clearly I realized I was in the nurse's office. _'Why am I here?'_ I thought trying to remember what had happened to me. The last thing I remembered was Kean's cold glare when I ran by him in the hall, while chasing Inuyasha. I frowned in confusion. _'What happened after that?'_ I searched my memories for the answer. Then I clued in. I had had the vision of the young boy dying in the snow, with me hovering over him. It's just in that flash, something about me looked different.

"She's awake." said the third voice. Suddenly all eyes were on me. Inuyasha sat on the edge of my bed, sighing in relief. He reached up and moved a strand of hair from my face by tucking it behind my ear, though he didn't remove his hand from my cheek. His eyes became very serious.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked around, confused. _'Am I okay?'_ I did just faint after seeing that vision, but I felt perfectly fine. But I couldn't tell Inuyasha about the vision, cause then he'd think I was losing my mind.

"I don't really know." I answered truthfully. Inuyasha's eyes darkened.

"Kagome-chan, don't hide things from me." he growled out. I glared at him.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I screamed back. _'Mostly.'_ my mind added.

"Then how do you explain you collapsing when you are perfectly healthy?" asked the other person. I glanced over to see Kean sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Nash-kun?" I asked in complete surprise. Why was he here. I thought he hated me? Everyone sat there waiting for me to answer Kean's question. Looking around I sat up and tried to get out of the bed, but Inuyasha's hands stopped me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Inuyasha-sama, I'm fine."

"The hell you are!" he screamed. "You collapsed for no reason! That's not fine!" I loosened his grip on me and stood up. He glared at me, and I glared right back.

"I don't need you to start telling me what is fine or not! I can take care of myself!" I shouted back. Inuyasha stood and glared at me, a growl deep in his throat.

"Fine! Then maybe _you_ don't need _me_ to _protect you_ anymore!" he countered. I growled at him.

"Fine!" I finished, turning on my heel, I stormed out the door. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry. I hadn't let anyone see me cry in six years. I stormed down the hall, and outside into the courtyard. I looked up at the dark, stormy sky. It reminded me off how I felt right now. My body began to shake. Then, without thinking about it, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Screaming out all the pain I held in my heart, all the pain I felt in my whole existence. Then I fell to my knees, crying. I wrapped my arms around me to brace myself for the tears, since it had been a long time since I last cried.

"Onee-san?" Yuri said as she came up to me. As soon as she saw my tears she wrapped her arms around me. Without even a second thought I clung to her crying. Yuri stared at me sadly before holding me close. She whispered soothing words in my ears, trying to calm me down. Fun, I needed my little sister to comfort me. After about twenty minutes I calmed down even to pull away from her, but I didn't release my hold on her. "You okay?"

"Not really." I replied, while making sure that I could still breath. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously, trying not to upset me further. "Onee-chan?"

"Did I ever tell you about the day I first came here?" I asked suddenly. Yuri stared at me confused about my sudden question, but shook her head. I smiled sadly.

* * *

**Flashback**

_He carried me through a huge gateway, unaware that I was awake. I glanced around the frozen garden. It was the beautiful thing I had ever seen, or at least that's from what I knew, which wasn't much. I looked up at the young boy carrying me, I still thought his dog ears were adorable. Suddenly his gold eyes flashed down towards me. "You should be asleep." he whispered. I looked at him with a blank look on my face. He sighed and looked forward again. "This is going to be difficult."_

_"Inuyasha!" a loud voice screamed. We both looked forward to see a man with long silver hair tied into a ponytail, two purple streaks on his face, and gold eyes. I glanced back up at the young boy. "Where have you been?!"_

_"I'm sorry. I smelt a demon, so I followed it and found it attacking her." the boy answered, while signaling to me. The man glanced down at me. "There were dead bodies everywhere. There was no one alive near her." he explained further. Suddenly the wind began to pick up. I shivered from the cold, icy wind. The man sighed and went to take me from the boy but I wouldn't let him go. I felt safe with him, I didn't want to loose that. The man sighed again._

_"Bring her inside." he ordered. The boy quickly went inside, holding me protectively. A woman with long black hair, and warm brown eyes looked up at us in surprise._

_"Inuyasha? Dearest?......Who's this?" she asked. The boy put me down on a strange object as he thought for a moment. Both looked at each other._

_"I don't know." the man answered._

_"Inuyasha?" she asked the boy. He looked down, trying not to meet her gaze.  
_

_"I don't know her name. She hasn't spoken a single word." he answered, glancing back at me. I noticed a pad of paper, and pen sitting on the table nearby._

_"Wait? You don't know this girl's name!?" the man shouted. The boy continued to look down at the floor._

_"No........But what was I suppose to do? Let her die!?" he returned. That's when I noticed another boy sitting in the corner, he also had long silver hair, but his cold eyes were heartless, unlike the others._

_"Pathetic." he whispered, everyone glared at him. They then turned back to the boy._

_"Inuyasha, she can't stay here." the man replied._

_"But where is she suppose to go?" Inuyasha asked. I threw the pen at Inuyasha's head and he glanced back at me. "What are you doing?!" he shouted. Everyone turned their attention to me. I slowly turned the pad around and all of them stared at me in shock. Inuyasha walked over and took the pad from me. "K.....Ka-Kagome?..........Is that your name?" he asked me. I nodded my head. The woman walked over to me and knelt in front of me._

_"Okay sweety. Do you know how old you are?" she asked me. I took the pad from Inuyasha and held my hand out for the pen. It was weird that I could hardly remember anything, but I knew what these objects were, and how to use them. The man placed the pen in my hand. I wrote down what I could remember. Turning it around, the woman smiled. "So you're three?" she asked. I nodded. That's when she noticed my wet, bloodstained clothes. "Oh dear. We need to get you out of those clothes!" she proclaimed. I sneezed at that moment and began to shiver. The cold from the clothes were not helping in the slightest way. She smiled at me. The others looked at her in confusion, while I just sat there oblivious to everything, not knowing what they were talking about._

_"What's she going to wear?" the man asked. The woman thought for a moment then turned to Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha, go grab some of your old clothes." she ordered. He nodded and left the room. Panic flarred within me. I went to follow him but the woman stopped me. "It's okay, he'll come back." she soothed. I kept trying to follow him and the woman and man looked at each other confused. Trying to understand my actions. I wanted Inuyasha to come back. He was the only one I felt safe with. Suddenly Inuyasha came back into the room. The woman guided me into another and helped me change my clothes. When she was done she brought me back into the other room. Inuyasha stood to face me and I ran into his arms, surprising everyone._

_"What are you doing?" he asked me nervously. I tightened my grip on his waist, not wanting to let him go. I heard a chuckle._

_"It seems she likes she feels safe with you Inuyasha." the man said. He then turned to the other boy. "Sesshomaru, could you please go get some food from the kitchen?"_

_"No. The mortal girl means nothing to me." he answered. When he spoke I got a glinpse of his sharp of fangs. My eyes widened in fear and I backed away._

_"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked me, as I backed away, shaking my head. "Kagome-chan?" he asked. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. The man glanced in the direction I saw. That's when he clued in on what was wrong._

_"Inuyasha, she's scared of Sesshomaru." he stated. Inuyasha then realized why I was afraid._

_"It's because of that demon attack earlier. She's scared he'll do the same." he whispered, trying not to freak me out. He put a gentel hand on my shoulder. Suddenly two young boys came running into the room._

_"Hey, Mr Takahashi! Wh.......who's that girl?" the one asked, while pointing at me._

_"Shiki, that's not nice." said the other boy. I looked at them confused, they looked the exact same to me. Then a young man walked into the room._

_"Shiki, Kira. Behave." he ordered. That's when his gaze fell on me. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" he asked polietly._

_"Her name is Kagome." the man answered. "The only other information we have, is that she is three years old." The other man stared at me._

_"So you don't know anything else?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads._

_"Where's her family?" the one named Shiki questioned._

_"She doesn't have one." Inuyasha replied. "And dad says she can't stay here." everyone was silent after that comment._

_"Then I'll take her." said the other man. Everyone's gaze fell upon him._

_"What?" Inuyasha asked._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**"So because of Inuyasha-sama, you were brought into the family?" Yuri asked. A sad smile appeared on my face as I recalled the memory.

"Yup. That's why I classify that day as my birthday." I responded. Yuri stared at me confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner, Onee-chan?" she questioned, hurt clearly written on her face. I took her into a hug.

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought that if I did you would think less of me than you already do." I answered truthfully. "I mean who wants a sister who can't remember who she really is?"

"Onee-chan, I would never think that way about you! You mean everything to me!" she whispered. I smiled as I hugged her tighter. She hugged me back. Suddenly a woman appeared before us. My eyes widened.

"Kagome, it is you?" she said with a smile. I shot up a hugged her.

"Honoka!" I replied while hugging her tightly. She hugged me back. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"I came to see my family, what else?" she asked with a smile on her face. I smiled in return. That's when I noticed that Yuri was staring at us confused, which caused me to giggle.

"Oh, by the way Honoka. This is my little sister, Yuri." I introduced. "And Yuri, this is Shiki and Kira's mom, Vanduales, Honoka." They both smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you Yuri." Honoka said as she and Yuri shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuri replied shyly. Honoka smiled at her. I walked over and wrapped an arm around Yuri so she would feel more comfortable.

"Hey Kitty, Squirt. What's going o.......Mom?" Shiki stared at Honoka in surprise. Honoka smile and walked over to him.

"Shiki, darling. It is so good to see you again." she replied while hugging him. I noticed the freaked out look on his face. He wasn't use to people hugging him. Headmaster Hitomi was really good at communicating with Shiki, since he had a 'bad' attitude. Also Honoka was hardly around anymore since they had gotten a divorce when the boys were still young. Before I came into the picture. Yuri had never met her before so this was all awkward for her.

"HONOKA!!!" someone screamed. We all turned just in time to see Headmaster Hitomi running towards us with tears running down his face, Kira walking slowly behind him. Yuri and I quickly moved out of the way while Headmaster Hitomi ran up and hugged Honoka.

"Kuran, what did we talk about?" she said sternly. Headmaster Hitomi took a step away.

"Not to get in your personal space." he whispered under his breath.

This woman is Vanduales, Honoka. She is Shiki and Kira's mom. She has short red hair and blue eyes. She is a very gentle person, who loves her kids more than anything, she just wasn't able to support them after the divorce so she enrolled them in the academy so then they would be safe. She comes to visit every few years. It is always such a happy time for everyone. And it is so obvious Headmaster Hitomi still loves her, but she only thinks of him as a friend. To be honest I trust her a lot more than I do Headmaster Hitomi. For if it wasn't for her help, I would have never had found my voice.

* * *

**Flashback Two**

_I sat on the couch, still unsure of my surroundings. It had been two months since Inuyasha had saved me from the demon in the forest. Headmaster Hitomi and Kira had been trying to teach me how to talk, but with no success. I had learned the words, kept them locked inside my head, but I wouldn't say any of them. Shiki chuckled. "You guys should give up. She's not going to talk to you." he stated while rolling his eyes. I smiled at him. He was really funny to me, though I didn't know why. Suddenly the door opened and a young woman walked in._

_"Hey everyone. I came to see how my family is doing." she said with a warm smile. Kira shot up from his spot in front of me and ran forward and hugged her._

_"Mommy!" he cried happily. I stared at them confused._ 'Mom.....my?' _I thought, tilting his head to the side. That's when she noticed me sitting there. She stood up and walked towards me. I felt unusually safe around her._

_"And who might this cutie be?" she asked while moving a strand of loose hair from my face. I smiled awkwardly. Headmaster Hitomi sighed._

_"Her name is Hitomi, Kagome. I adopted her a few months ago. She's three years old." he explained. "The only problem is, she can't talk." she stared at me confused._

_"She can't talk?........That's such a shame, I bet she would have a lovely voice." I could hear the honesty in her voice. That made me feel even more comfortable. She stood and turned back to Headmaster Hitomi. They began to talk in a low whisper, which made it hard to hear. Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Kira went over and opened the door._

_"Inuyasha-kun?....." he asked. I looked towards the door, as soon as I heard his name._

_"Hey.......how's Kagome doing?" he asked. Kira shrugged._

_"The same I guess. She still hasn't spoken a word." Kira explained. I heard Inuyasha sigh._

_"I see....." Inuyasha said sadly. I opened my mouth to speak, but looked down sadly. Suddenly there was a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw the woman smiling at me. She leaned down to whisper in my ear._

_"You can do it. Just try." she whispered. I thought it over and over again in my head._

_"Well, thanks again......I'll see you later." Inuyasha said as he turned to leave._

_"I.....In-Inuyasha-sama!" I said as loudly as I could, but it still came out a whisper. Everyone turned to face me, utter shock on their faces. Inuyasha had froze mid-step. He turned to face me._

_"What did you just say?" Headmaster Hitomi asked. I ran forward and hugged Inuyasha. There was heat rising to my cheeks, but I didn't care._

_"Inuyasha-sama......st-stay......ple...please." it came out just above a whisper. The room was completely silent, everyone's gaze on her. I smiled. "Pl-please." After a few minutes Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around me._

_"Looks like you finally found your voice." Inuyasha whispered back. I cuddled deeper into his embrace, just enjoying the warmth and safety I felt with his arms wrapped around me._

**End of Flashback Two**

**

* * *

**I shock my head to clear it of the memory. Headmaster Hitomi and Honoka were still arguing about him getting in her personal space. Shiki, Kira, and Yuri all stood a few feet away, watching awkwardly. I sighed in amusement as I watched the two of them argue. _'Somethings never change.'_

"Hitomi-san?" I heard someone call. Just I turned I was pulled into a hug by two strong arms. A blush rose up to my cheeks. Glancing up I saw Kouga.

"Ookami-kun?" I asked in utter shock. He smiled at me. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Gomen. I was just worried about you. I mean, we are friends.....aren't we?" he stated/asked. A warm smile appeared on my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Of course we are." I said happily. Just then I heard a low, lethal growl. Glancing around I saw no one standing around me except my family who was staring at me in bewilderment. I blushed and pulled away from him. Trying to keep them from getting any funny ideas about us.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat on the bed with guilt building up inside me. _'I really shouldn't have said that......Kagome-chan didn't do anything wrong.'_ I thought. That's when I heard Kean laugh. Growling lowly I turned to face him.

"What the hell is so funny?" I seethed. He looked at me with his ice blue eyes, complete seriousness held within them.

"You just upset the girl you swore to protect ever since you saved her from that demon fourteen years ago. Isn't it a little harsh to take your anger out on her." he said with detest. I growled at him, about to shout back, when I realized he was right. Suddenly I heard an ear piercing scream, and flattened my ears to my head. Running to the window I saw Kagome falling to her knees, her body rocking with sobs. That made me feel like the biggest jerk in the world. Which right now I was. She didn't do anything wrong and now I had made her cry. Just when I was about to go outside to comfort her, I saw Yuri had appeared at her side holding her close. I wish I hadn't said what I said earlier.

"I'm out of here." I mumbled before heading out the door. As I walked down the hall I saw Miroku trying to get inside one of the storage rooms. "Yo hentai! What are you doing?" I screamed. He turned around startled, but sighed when he realized it was me.

"I'm trying to find a place to hide." he answered. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you?!" I growled out. Before Miroku had a chance to answer a huge crowd of girls surrounded him. Rolling my eyes, I continued on my way outside. I heard Miroku scream then take off down the hall. "Hentai." I said under my breath. To be honest I wasn't really all that close to any of Kagome's friends, but I did know stuff about them. It was the only way to make Kagome feel like I actually cared about her personal life. But I mean, how could I not? She was the most important person in my life! I would die for her if I had to. I sighed and headed for the front door.

"Hitomi-san?" I heard from outside. Who the hell was that? Opening the door slightly I glanced out to see Ookami-kun hug Kagome.

"Ookami-kun?" she asked in surprise. Why the hell is she letting him hug her!? "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Gomen. I was just worried about you. I mean, we are friends......aren't we?" he asked. I could hear in his tone that he wanted to be more than just friends. There was no way in hell I was letting him have Kagome! No way! That's when I noticed the light blush on her face right before she hugged him back. She was hugging him!

"Of course we are." she stated happily. Ookami-kun noticed me in the doorway and smirked a smug smile. I growled, before turning and walking away. I didn't even bother closing the door, since I was too pissed off to care. _'There's no way in hell he's having Kagome-chan. I won't let that happen.'_ I thought venomously. I froze right then. _'Why do I care who she dates?.....I shouldn't care, just like she doesn't care who I date. So then, why does it bother me so much when I do think of her dating someone?'_ I shook my head. Who cares who she dates. I definitely don't. With that thought I stormed off down the hall.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The end of chapter five. Ha, ha, ha. Inuyasha got jealous. So anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Happy Easter everyone. Until next time, byes^_^**


End file.
